hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Cut Content
Throughout the development of Hyrule: Total War content has been revised or outright removed from the game by UndyingNephalim for a variety of reasons. A number of these units, maps, and other content survive through in-game files, but cannot be accessed in regular gameplay. Any cut features associated with an existing game feature can be found on its associated page. Cut Units Kingdom of Hyrule The Noble Archer 'was a unique ranged bodyguard unit for Princess Yanera Zelda II. It was removed along with other special bodyguard units to open up unit slots under the Medieval 2: Total War engine's hardcoded limits. ''Taking over Hyrule after the elder death of the first Princess, Zelda II was left with a Kingdom undergoing an age of civil war. Together with her husband she led a campaign to unite the Hylians once again and led Hyrule to a long age of peace. In battle she uses a Longbow along with her mother's rapier. Other noble archers of Hyrule join along to guard her. The '''Triforce Vanguard '''was a special unit that would spawn when Hyrule Prime was under siege. Its name was eventually reused with the switch to Pyrogenesis. Gerudo The '''Sandblaster was a magic siege unit of the Gerudo cut with the switch to Pyrogenesis. The Sandblaster is an ancient device that predates Gerudo Culture. They were unearthed in ancient Tombs and Temples, and with a bit of polishing they were deployed as weapons into battle. The mortar of the Sandblaster could launch a round of explosive magic from far distances, detonating and releasing an incinerating blast of burning wind and sand. The Sentinel was a polearm unit that never moved beyond conceptual stages. When the Gerudo build or capture a fortress, they no longer have the need to fight only as a mobile and swift fighting force. The addition of great walls allow them to arm their troops in a more traditional military fashion in order to defend their Keep. Sentinels are the product of that shift in their military thinking, the Guards of a Fortress or City that both keep the peace and defend the walls. The Gold Knuckle 'was a planned Gerudo General unit. ''When the soul of a remarkably powerful Gerudo Warlord is found in the depths of the Spirit Temple, an exceptionally powerful living Gerudo woman is merged with his and becomes a Golden Knuckle. Now one being, these symbiotic Gerudo house all the tactical genius and knowledge of their ancestors as they lead their armies to battle. The '''Bronze Knuckle was a special armored heavy infantry unit that could only be recruited from the Spirit Temple. It was cut with the Gerudo faction redesign due to redundancy with Iron Knuckles, and replaced by the Tomb Guard. Infused with spirits of long-dead male Gerudo, Bronze Knuckles serve as powerful tank units that cut swathes through enemy ranks. They are slow, but powerful. Runeka was a Gerudo Hero in Hyrule Total War, cut during the faction remodel, due to creative decisions by Undying Nephalim. A very young Gerudo that accidentally killed one of Hyrule's greatest generals, Runeka's unintended murder landed her a spot of prestige among her people. The youngest Gerudo to become a commander, Runeka charges into battle on horseback with her bow and spear, along with a company of Dune Archers. Gorons The Mounted Fire Warrior, '''originally known as the '''Dodongo Rider, was a heavy cavalry unit, cut during the faction remodel due to its redundancy with dismounted Fire Warriors. Taming the Dodongos of Death Mountain is not an easy accomplishment, but if there's anyone who can do it, it's the Fire Warriors. These mounted counterparts to their infantry brothers charge into battle and plow over enemy soldiers with ease. The Flame Cannon was a flaming siege unit cut with the switch to Pyrogenesis, as melee siege units were introduced. Stocked with explosive powder and coated with the stomachs of Dodongos, the Flame Cannon can fire a stream of molten lava at its target. Any soldier unlucky to be hit by its blast would certainly ignite into flames. Larger targets such as buildings and walls would melt under a constant barrage of these weapons. Zora Dominion The Bigocto Battle Platform 'was a magical ranged cavalry unit that was eventually replaced by the Bigocto Sparkpike to avoid redundancy with the Sapphire Warden. ''Taking massive Bigoctos that have reached an exceptional age and outfitting their shells with a stable platform, these huge cavalry units can wade through masses of enemy soldiers and trample them to death. In addition, Untainted Zora Mages fling Blue Fire off the platform at enemies afar. Gohma The 'Gohma Juvenile '''was a melee upgrade variant of Gohma Larvae. ''After several weeks of growth a Gohma Larva begins to sprout its appendages. The appendages depend on the caste that the creature will grow into to, but most often the first things to come are claws. Sporting a stronger exoskeleton and razor sharp claws, these juvenile are hungry for flesh and ready to rend it apart. The 'Gohma Adolescent '''was a ranged upgrade variant of Gohma Larvae. ''These larva have grown past their youth and have now shown signs of their new appendages. Though their claws are deadly, they are still small and relatively fragile. Rather then charging head on to rend their victims, these Gohma use their claws to hurl large stones and other deadly objects from a distance before closing in for the kill. Ordona Province The '''Mounted Ranger was a unique ranged cavalry bodyguard unit for Annara. They were removed along with other special bodyguard units to open up unit slots under the Medieval 2: Total War engine's hardcoded limits. Annara 'was a hero unit for Ordona Province, cut and replaced with the mercenary hero Ashei with Ordona's faction remodel. ''The current head of the Ordona Rangers, Annara's served most of her young life defending the borders of the Province from Moblins and other hostile creatures. She claims to be the illegitimate daughter of Malon, though there is no proof of such a claim. Regardless, her skill at hunting and archery are second to none. In battle Annara prefers to ride on horseback and pick off enemies from afar with her longbow, though she can close into melee and fight with an Ordon Sword. ''' Snipe: Annara releases a pinpoint accurate shot at long range that will instantly kill a target. The Deku Tribes The Forest Scrub was the mainline infantry unit for the Deku Tribes and were replaced by Battle Scrubs when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was changed. Undoubtedly the most numerous and common type of Deku Scrub, the Forest Scrubs populate almost every verdant spot of Hyrule. Short in stature and mind, Forest Scrubs tend to be easily excited and angered like most of their race. While they may be tiny and weak, in the right conditions a group of Scrubs can ambush and beat down an unsuspecting enemy before they knew what hit them. The Pine Scrub 'was a hardy cold weather-adapted Deku Scrub variant that were cut when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was changed. ''Native to the southern mountains near Ordon, the Pine Scrubs have grown in the higher and colder climates. This has made them very hardy and durable, especially in weather conditions that would normally kill most other Deku races such as snow. In battle they can hold out without tiring much longer then most of their brethren, and the addition of their spiky tops serves as a convenient makeshift weapon in a melee. The '''Yucca Scrub was a desert-adapted Deku Scrub variant with a powerful ranged attack. They were replaced by Bombardiers when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was changed. Native to the arid lands of Hyrule, the Yucca Scrubs grew in regions with little water to support them. Their bodies thus are optimized to store large amounts of water inside and use very little. This not only means the Yucca Scrubs can travel longer distances without tiring, but they can build up more pressure inside their snouts to fire projectiles much further then the average Scrub. The Magnolia Scrub was a giant Deku Scrub that spat boulders at enemies that were cut when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was changed. Quite possibly the rarest member of the Scrub family, these angry giants are well known for their rampages regardless. Able to swallow objects larger then a Goron, these scrubs often consume huge boulders to spit at whatever unfortunate creature happens to pass by. The various Deku Tribes treat these members much like animals and have done their best to domesticate them by directing their fire at enemy armies rather then themselves. The Lily Scrub was an aquatic-based Deku Scrub variant focused on recon. It was replaced by almost visually-identical Camo Scrubs when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was changed. Occasionally found drifting down the rivers of Hyrule, the Lily Scrubs are probably the most passive of the Scrubs. They prefer to sleep most of the day, with their bodies submerged and their pad exposed to the sun. They are not the best of fighters, but their pad is a fair substitute for a shield and their ability to traverse across large bodies of water makes them ideal scouts. The Fungi Scrub 'was a subterranean Deku Scrub variant that attacked enemies from below much like Trap Door Gohma, that were cut when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was changed. ''Among the rarest of the Scrub family, these denizens of subterranean Hyrule rarely have reason to come up to the surface. When threatened though, the Fungi Scrubs are masters of hiding and striking from where you least expect. Unlike their brethren that need flowers to burrow into, the Fungi Scrubs can dig almost anywhere and hide until an unfortunate soldier happens to step on it's head. The '''Deku Baba was a melee fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortifications due to their buggy implementation. A reflection of Deku Scrub extremity, entire gardens of these vicious and carnivorous plants dwell within their cities. While they are not very practical as a means of beautifying their settlements, Deku Babas are a creative means of defense when the Scrubs are invaded by enemies. A patch of Deku Babas can spring up underneath an enemy army for a nasty surprise attack. The Camo Scrub, successor to the cut Lily Scrub's role as a stealth unit, was cut with the faction remodel. Deku Scrubs that were born relatively more beautiful then their counterparts, Camo Scrubs are able to disguise themselves as normal and attractive flora. Their disguises gives them the ability to sneak into places they are not wanted, notably behind enemy ranks. Fairies of Tarm The Perception Ward was a magical ranged fortification unit, were a ranged fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortifications due to their buggy implementation. Invisible to the naked eye until it's too late, Perception Wards unleash bolts of magic on passing travels who likely were not even able to see the contraption. A wall of these strange constructs can suddenly halt an army on a mad rampage out of thin air. Labrynna Regime The Gunner Post was a ranged fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortifications due to their buggy implementation. When the Regime needs an area to be held and secured, nothing can do the job quite as well as a battery of gunners. By stationing themselves behind barriers, these Gunners have all the advantages they would out in the open, with the addition of being immune to charges and forward assaults. Placed in a narrow chokepoint or at the top of a hill, an array of Gunner Posts' can fight off an entire army on their own from a distance.'' Sheikah Cadre The '''Kingmaker was a ranged mage unit cut with the faction remodel of the Sheikah. A myth amongst the majority of Hyrule's inhabitants, the legendary Kingmakers are believed to bring down corrupt rulers before they rise to power. Some stories tell of them ripping the very air apart with black lightning; other tales tell of them single-handedly forcing armies to bow before them. Regardless, all versions of the Kingmaker tale share one trait: A Kingmaker is always a figure dressed in dirty rags and robes and almost always is mistaken for a beggar. The ultimate irony that a monarch be removed by the lowest social scum. Stalfos The Stalfos Eurdi was a melee unit cut in the faction redesign of the Stalfos, removed along with the other undead variants of other races. At one time, in generations past, they were Knights that fought for the Hylian crown and country. Whether they were tempted by everlasting life, wished to strike back at the crown, or simply had their graves violated after a natural death, these skeletal automatons are all that is left of these once proud soldiers. Armed with rusted swords, shields, and whatever armor they happened to have on at death, these new warriors of the walking dead now serve as the baseline unit in any Stalfos army, slaying the living for their unseen and unknown masters to convert into more soldiers. The Stalfos Gerudo was a melee unit cut in the faction redesign of the Stalfos, removed along with the other undead variants of other races. While it is tradition for Gerudo to burn their dead to ashes, during the grand executions of the Arbiter Grounds thousands of Gerudo corpses of criminals and fallen warriors were left to sink into the sands of the complex. Now rediscovered by the unseen masters of the undead, these animated shells of once proud Gerudo women march across the desert with the goal of slaying their living sisters to add their corpses to the army. The Stalfos Zarko was a polearm unit cut in the faction redesign of the Stalfos, removed along with the other undead variants of other races. Submerged under the depths of Hyrule's waterways lay countless graves of long dead Zora, countless corpses for the Stalfos to raise and field into their ranks. While they no longer possess the grace or physique that they had in life, the undead Zora nonetheless are a deadly menace in combat. They haunt the waterways of Hyrule in search of more victims to collect for the grand Stalfos army, but are more than capable of marching to wherever their masters please. Armed with Zora armor that has stood the test of time, these mockeries of the beautiful Zora discard their elegance in exchange for unnatural durability. The Parutamu was a melee unit cut in the faction redesign of the Stalfos, removed along with the other undead variants of other races. Moblins were among the first to willingly subject themselves to experiments in the realm of the undead. Now immortalized as bloodthirsty skeletons, these remnants of their barbaric race do nothing but rampage in the direction they face, slaughtering anything they come across that might serve as a potential recruit for the army of the undead. The Stalfos Lizal was a melee unit cut in the faction redesign of the Stalfos, removed along with the other undead variants of other races. Once vicious members of the Lizalfos, these fallen reptiles have now added their corpses to the ranks of the undead. While they may not retain the speed of their living counterparts, the undead Lizalfos are nonetheless superior combatants that know nothing of fear. '' The '''Dark Stalfos' was a heavily-armored melee unit cut in the faction redesign of the Stalfos, removed along with the other undead variants of other races. Soldiers risen from the corpses of fallen Darknuts, Dark Stalfos are huge hulking monstrosities that bring raw power to the frontlines. Their armour makes them nearly as durable as they were in life, and their undeath makes them even more frightening in battle than their living counterparts. '' The '''Fallen Skull Kid ' was a melee recon unit cut in the faction redesign if the Stalfos, removed along with the other undead variants of other races. The remnants of undead Kokiri,' Fallen Skull Kids have lost their will to the necromancers that rule the Stalfos armies. Swarms of these abominations can chop up a larger force with their tainted Kokiri Swords.'' The '''Rotting Scrub was a ranged unit cut in the faction redesign of the Stalfos, removed along with the other undead variants of other races. Long dead Deku Scrubs that have been overtaken by fungus and infection, these decaying plants mindlessly serve their Stalfos lords with short ranged firepower. '' Forces of Twilight'' Oocca The Demokan Emissary was a melee unit that was never implemented in the game, and can only be accessed through game files. When an enemy force becomes strong enough to resist the Oocca's plans, Demokan Emissaries are brought forth from the Heavens and sent in by force. The primary soldiers employed by the Oocca, Emissaries are both agile and durable, and not to mention relentless in their goal to subjugate those that oppose their masters. Haunts Schelzga was a Hero unit of the Haunts, cut with the switch to Pyrogenesis in favor of Jallhalla. Mercenaries Yook Smashers were a melee mercenary unit found at Snowpeak. Usually hiding in underground caves during the summer, Yooks only ever surface during the winter, and even then are a rare sight on high mountain tops. While reclusive, Yooks enjoy money as much as the next race with language, and are more than willing to earn them by smashing the head of someone's enemy. Tsume''' was a planned ranged mercenary Hero, aligned with Ordona Province, who was based on a DeviantArt community character. She is a blond Hylian woman with a bow, knife, and ornate Kidney Belt bearing a Triforce buckle. Rebels '''Lord Morada '''was a unique rebel General of the Rogue Hylian Soldiers, cut to make space for other Heroes. '''Sulthis was a unique rebel General residing in the Death Maku Tree. It was a larger than average Shadow Bug. It was cut to make space for other Heroes. Cut Agents Kingdom of Hyrule The Diplomat was one of the many agent units cut during the purge of Pyrogenesis. They served their name by being used to negotiate peace, war, trade, map information and vassalization. The Kingdom of Hyrule has long trained a class of diplomats to maintain relations with its many neighbors along all borders. From early in their education they have been taught in cultures of many other races across Hyrule, from Zora to Gorons to the mighty Darknuts. As such, Hylian Diplomats often know the right way to converse with and persuade members of other races. The Captain was a commander unit of the Kingdom of Hyrule that would be assigned to every army without a general. It was cut during the switch to Pyrogenesis. Hylian Captains were trained and skilled in commanding entire armies on the field of the battle. Their bravery often inspired other soldiers, and their fall in battle was considered a great loss. The General was a commander unit of the Kingdom of Hyrule that would regularly spawn with one of the four Heroes. It was cut during the switch to Pyrogenesis. Donning golden tinted armor and a blood red sword, shield and cape, Hylian Generals were imposing and fearless leaders of the Kingdom's armies. Brilliant tacticians as well as powerful warriors, the presence of a Hylian General was a massive boom to any military operation. Their loss was equally devastating, often resulting in many soldiers fleeing shortly after. Gerudo Arbiter was a diplomat unit of the Gerudo trained to negotiate with the many empires of Hyrule and discuss diplomacy. It was cut with the switch to Pyrogenesis when diplomacy was made obsolete. For centuries the Gerudo maintained uneasy truces and alliances with other cultures living in the desert and their borders. Arbiters were trained from a young age to mediate and negotiate with these neighboring nations when war was no option for the Empire. The Dancer was Gerudo's Spy agent, cut with the switch to Hyrule Conquests' Pyrogenesis engine. Gerudo Dancers were famous across Hyrule during all manner of ocasions. Many of them were non-alinged and harmless entertainment, but the empire would ocasionally hire them to Spy and gather information from high-ranking clients of opposing nations. Gorons Cleric was a Goron religious unit cut with the switch to Pyrogenesis. Be they devoted to Din or a cult follower of Maphaeus, Goron Clerics spread their knowledge of powerful deities to the rest of their kind and neighboring lands. Patriarch was a commander unit of the Gorons that would periodically spawn with one of the four Heroes. It was cut with the switch to Pyrogenesis, but its name was reused for a different unit. Armed with a megaton hammer and a full suit of armor, the towering Patriarchs were elder Gorons who had long trained and led armies to battle. There were no finer commanders amongst the brotherhood's ranks, and a single Patriarch could turn the tide of the battle by rallying his soldiers and keeping them in line. Zora Dominion The Ambassador was a diplomat agent cut with the switch to Pyrogenesis. Zora Ambassadors were some of the most famed Diplomats in Hyrulean history. Their patience was outstanding and they were present at many of Hyrule's world changing treaties. The Admiral was a Zora commander unit that would regularly spawn with one of the four Heroes. It was cut with the switch to Pyrogenesis. Zora Admirals were some of the boldest and brightest tacticians in the entire Dominion. A single admiral had years of battle experience behind them that could be applied to future skirmishes and campaigns. The morale of a Dominion army was nigh impossible to shatter as long as an admiral stood her ground. Kokiri The Emissary was a diplomat agent unit cut with the switch to Pyrogenesis. The peaceful and docile Koroks made a natural fit as a diplomat between the Kokiri and neighboring countries. They would speak on behalf of the Great Deku Tree and do whatever was necessary to ensure the safety of the Kokiri. Lizalfos The Neck-Slicer was the Lizalfos assassin agent, it was cut when assassins were made Sheikah Cadre-exclusive. The Lizalfos are not above dishonorable conduct in war. These shadowed women are able to slip into any fortified location and murder an important target in his or her sleep. Cut Buildings'' Before update 4.0, the region Subrosia Core could only be accessed through a special building known as the '''Underworld Passage' in Xolin. This passage would not be accessible until Turn 20 of the Freeform Campaign, upon activation of the "Subrosia Discovered" event. This building was eventually removed due to bugs, and Subrosia Core was moved to a new territory just south of Xolin. A crack in the earth that leads to the Subrosian underworld. '' The '''Eastern Palace' was a unique faction building that was supposed to appear in the Lizalfos' territory. It was never implemented, with its role being occupied by Faron Temple in Faron Prime. Believed to have been built by the long dead Kokiri of Faron, the Eastern Palace decayed into nature and ruin for untold years. It now serves as a symbol of power for the Lizalfos that migrated to the south. Cut Battle Maps Hyrule: Total War originally featured several custom skirmish maps set in iconic Legend of Zelda locales- all but two were eventually cut from the game due to their redundancy and to open space for custom settlements. They can still be randomly accessed via the Freeform Campaign in random field battles or by Quick Battles. Gerudo Desert was a battle map replaced by Ashinon. The harsh homelands of the Gerudo people, this desert offers little hope for survival and an even more hopeless locale for a grand battle. Like Hyrule Field, the Gerudo Desert is a large open map. Rather then flat land though, there are many dunes that stretch across the map that allow for archers to gain the high ground. Death Mountain Range was a battle map replaced by Gor Goronon. These hostile passes across the Goron's mountainous home serve as their last bastion of defense, and an invader's nightmare to overcome. The Death Mountain range is narrow valley pass bordered by Death Mountain itself and other formations. Though melee battles will likely take place in the valley, archers and ranged units can climb the mountain to gain superior high ground. ' '''Dominion Pass '''was a battle map replaced by Domain Prime. ''A lush canyon connecting Hyrule Field to the Zora's secluded empire, the Dominion Pass will serve as the perfect tug of war battlefield for would be invaders and defenders. Much like the Death Mountain Range, the Dominion Pass is a narrow valley surrounded by rising hills and mountains. A river runs through the valley however, and there's many hills for ranged units to gain the upper hand on. '' '''Kokiri Forest was replaced by Deku Tree's Grove. Home of the Great Deku Tree and his children, the Kokiri Forest is a paradise of nature and all things free and wild. That paradise will soon falter as the forest becomes a bloodstained battleground for armies to clash upon. The Kokiri Forest is a relatively flat map with several hills. Its notable feature is the expanse of forest across the map, from which units can hide in and set up ambushes upon the many open glades. Zora River- Hyrule Field was replaced by Hyrule Prime. The bridge crossing appears on the campaign map just south of Hyrule Prime. Providing fresh water to many in Hyrule, this segment of the long river serves as the main connection between Hyrule Field and the capital of the Hylians. It will serve as a penultimate battlefield for any whom wish to topple the Hylian crown. Most of the fight will take place on the wide bridge that spans across the river, though mostly flat land spans on either side of the crossway. Misery Mire was replaced by Grand Central Hive. The vile swamps that serve as the home of the Gohma, these violent marshlands are about to become even more deadly when armies march in to exterminate their enemies. The Misery Mire is a relatively flat map with various pits and pockets of dense trees. Archers can hide in these tree pockets to pick off armies passing by in the open. Plains of Ordona were replaced by Nal Ordona, though they make an appearance as the setting of the Hyrule Historia Mission The Fallen Sage. Home to many Ordonians and their farms, these gentle pastures will be fed the corpses of many slain soldiers that do battle here. The Plains of Ordona is a giant bowl of a map, with gentle slopes rising from near the center to the north and south. Most battles will likely take place near the center of the map, with archers struggling to get the best footing on the slopes. Coast of Airu was replaced by Airu. The peaceful and romantic coast to the ocean will become host to many battles as empires vie for control of Lanayru's many resources. The coast of Airu is a very flat map, with a large portion being covered by the ocean. Armies will struggle to avoid losing ground and being pushed into the ocean by advancing forces. Holodrum was replaced by Horon. A vast and untamed country to the northeast, these wild lands will soon hear the march of hundreds of soldiers with the intent of domination. Holodrum is a largely flat map with a large hill in the center. Armies will grapple for control of the hill, which will offer their archers superior high ground and their cavalry a perfect location from which to charge any army. Old Moblin Kingdom was replaced by Demise. These barren wastelands were once a wild pasture of lush flora until the Hylians burned and scorched the lands in an attempt to commit genocide on the Moblins. These cursed lands will once again host a desperate battle for any army seeking to finish the Hylian's work. The Old Moblin Kingdom is a vast and desolate wasteland, covered with narrow crags and pits. Armies will want to avoid passing through these narrow crags as archers can easily trap and pick them apart. Gerudo Cliffs was replaced by Ontheon. Home to the Darknuts, or Cliff Lords, these steep walls will host many battles for those trying to invade the Legion's homeland. The Gerudo Cliffs serve as a very vertical map. Narrow passageways that descend the cliffs encourage holding ground and blocking. Archers that start on the high ground have a large advantage. Faron Woods was replaced by Faron Prime. South of Kokiri Forest's calm lies another host of flora that are far more feral and wild then that under the blanket of the Great Deku Tree. These wildlands will serve as a prime battlefield for those seeking the secrets of these cursed woods. Faron Woods is a hilly map covered in many forested areas. Archers will naturally want to seek out the hills, though it could backfire on them as such places are exposed from the cover of trees. Talus Peak was replaced by Lynna City. This grand mountain serves as a crown of Labrynna and an icon of majesty. It will soon run with rivers of blood as it's graceful slopes become the home of many corpses. Talus Peak contains a giant mountain in the northeast corner and flatland surrounding it. Naturally armies will want to take control of the very defensible high ground on the mountain, from which they can set up barricades and archer posts. Zora River- Gerudo Desert was simply cut, with no replacement settlement. Flowing through the harsh lands of the Gerudo, the Zora River is one the few reliefs for their people. It will soon become a warzone as they defend their lands from invaders. Most battles will take place in the narrow land crossing at the center of the map, though sharp cliffs surround the river on both sides and offer a great vantage point for archers. Ikana Canyon was replaced by Ikana. These barren and infertile lands were once home to the ancient and powerful Kingdom of Ikana, until their empire mysteriously vanished. Now with their return, they have brought with them the cursed air of Termina and further twisted the land into an inhospitable maw of death. A series of canyons spans across the map, from which most battles will take place. If archers manage to find a way to the high ground they will have a superior advantage: if they can managed to see through the thick fog and raining ash that blankets the land. The Lost Woods were replaced by Sacred Forest Meadow. These passes serve as a gateway to the sacred lands of the Kokiri. They will soon serve as a maze of death for any army trying to reach the treasure of those sacred lands. The Lost Woods is a relatively flat map entirely covered with forest. As the name implies it is easy for armies to become lost in search of an opposing army. Peak Province '''was replaced by Snowpeak. The icy mountain opposed to the Goron's crowned volcano, Peak Province is blanketed in gentle snow and an aura of serene peace. The white of the mountain will be stained red in times to come as battles unfold on the mountainside. Peak Province takes place at the crown of the mountain, as such most of the map is a more then gentle slope from the center. Armies will spiral around the peak while tried to hold the highest ground. '''Zora River- Ordona Border was replaced by Hylia Marine.The Hylian-Ordona border is the finalresting place of the Zora's River before emptying into Lake Hylia. The blood of many soldiers that die on these grounds will wash away into the lake. Both sides of the river have gently sloping hills, while the east side of the map is dominated by Lake Hylia. Most battles will take place on the wide river crossing at the center of the map. Crescent Island was replaced by South Tokay Village. The lush but wild island home of the Tokay, this tropical paradise will become a frenzied battlefield as armies try to take control of the islands resources. With one side of the map covered in ocean, the remainder rises to the mountains in the distance. Armies will want to avoid ending up between the ocean and their enemies. The Realm of Twilight was replaced by the Palace of Twilight.The mysterious world in which the Interlopers were banished, the Realm of Twilight is an alien land of twisted beauty. For those brave enough to venture forth into this world, the Realm of Twilight will become a hellish warzone of certain doom. The Realm of Twilight is an extremely hilly map, surrounded by enormous and impassable cliffs. Armies will be trading high ground every few moments as they march into battle with each other. Cut Features Motivational Speeches Originally generals were intended to give their armies voiced motivational speeches during the initial loading period of a battle- this feature was cut when the decisions was made to not implement voice acting in Hyrule: Total War. Below is a script of planned speeches. Gerudo Speeches (Vs. the Hylians) "I stand now not as a noble but as one of the Gerudo, crying with you for freedom. Hylian greed has extended to not only to our deserts, our possessions but even to ourselves, who they see only as impudent subjects. But the Godesses are not with those who have the heaviest armour, the lavish most temples and fattest men but they are on the side of those with righteous determination. Their armies shall see the skill of the Gerudo, they shall draw forward and perish beneath a storm of arrows and swords or think better and flee. Which ever they choose, they shall not outlast even our cries, let alone of blades and arrows. For, if you weigh well the strength of the armies, and the causes of the war, you will see that in this battle you must conquer or die. This is a woman's resolve; as for men, they may live and be slaves." (Vs. the Gorons) "The Goron are old and tired from a life hiding from the heat of the sun. They know not of hardship or fellowship, their honor is born in darkness and there it shall perish yet they think to march against us. The stone-skins are unaccustomed to pain, but they shall feel it soon in a flurry of arrows, blades and hooves. The sun shall burn at them and the only darkness they shall find shall be in the approaching storm we bring. Whether it is underweight of steel or sun, an hour of battle shall see the Goron grow weary and collapse. (Vs. the Zora) "What are the Zora doing so far from water? Should they not be making their racket deep in the depths where we cannot hear them? They have no business on the harsh earth. Let them flee to their frozen mountains as they always have in times of woe. Seal themselves away until the storm has past. But a reckless prince keads lead them forward. They are so used to the comfort of their ice that they have forgotten what danger looks like, what war feels like and worst, what defeat tastes like. We Gerudo shall do them the service of reminding them. Darknut Speeches (Vs. the Hylians) "We march to the old Temple of the Hylians, which they hide in their castle. We shall not relent, we shall not yield and we shall not rest until we drink at the temple. The Hylians would slow us on our march. For that they shall learn a lesson, paid for in blood; We are the Darknuts, brothers of one mind and one passion. We shall march on the temple or every last one of us shall fall. Which shall pass is a matter for the Goddesses, but the die is cast. FORWARD!" (Vs. the Stalfos) "What unites the Stalfos? Among them march Hylians, Zora and Gerudo. What is it that they share? I will tell you then! They are those weak enough to have fallen in battle. So weak to have fallen to the Stalfos, the remants of another army's weakest no less! They are the dishonoured remants of the fallen, reduced to brittle, pale remnants in their shame! Now they come to us for recruits! And I say, Let them! For now, you do not see a lone Cliff Lord in their ranks and I do not intend to break with this tradition!' (Vs. the Gohma) "The Gohma are insects. Parasites. Termites. That have been allowed grow rich and fat by forest dwellers. I have seen many much insects in my days by the cliffs and never did they grow larger than a nail. These spoilt insects, fat from the weakness and neglectfulness of the forest dwellers shall soon taste the steel of the Cliff lords and with it, famine of the desert." Lanayru Speeches (Vs. the Hylians) These Hylians are not your loving parents. They are tyrants with darkness in their minds and hatred in their hearts. May our coralmold remove such cancer! (Vs. the Zora) Soldiers from the Domain are not your kindred. They seek to kill any Zora who would accept our kind. Let us crush them so that we may all be free! (Vs. the Gorons) Stones always smooth against the beating tide, and stronger currents even drag them into the abyss. So shall we show these rocky Gorons the power of the sea! (Vs. the Gohma) I expect neither god nor mortal to shed tears for these Gohma. Heartless, merciless, and above all, brainless! Stalfos Speeches (Vs. the Hylians) Oh proud Hylians, we have come to claim you. Fear not death for we give escape, dread not our swords for they bring immortality, resist not my will or I will destroy you. Goron Speeches (Vs. the Kokiri) Goron warriors. Our conquest shall roll through this forest like a boulder rolling down a mountain. Never slowing, never stopping. If it hit's a flat surface, it just rolls over, onto the next slope. We are the rock. This forest is flat surface! We shall roll over it, and leave only ash and dead wood! We shall cut down these trees, and use them as firewood for our families back home! We shall Crush! We shall Conquer! Sheikah Cadre Stances The Sheikah, in their initial design, utilized two "stances" they could switch between during a campaign: Shadow Stance and Death Stance. This feature was cut due to bugs and the potential for other players to exploit it due to a glitch in Hotseat campaigns, with the Sheikah changed to operate as a more traditional faction. Shadow Stance The Shadow Stance was the default stance the Sheikah began with. While operating under Shadow Stance the following effects were in place: * New Sheikah are constantly trained for free and will spawn under your command when they finish their lifelong training. * The Kingdom of Hyrule and Strict Goddess Worship factions are always considered your allies no matter the circumstance. * Sheikah cannot be defeated so long as the Kingdom of Hyrule controls Kakariko or Hyrule Prime. * All cities you take control of are given to the Kingdom of Hyrule at the start of their turn. * The following units are available: Spies, Monks, Truthbearers, Blood Wizards. Death Stance The Death Stance could be initiated when things started to take a turn for the worse for the Cadre or Kingdom of Hyrule. While operating under Death Stance the following effects were in place: * Kakariko falls under your control if the Kingdom of Hyrule possesses it. * All cities you take control of are not given to the Kingdom of Hyrule on their turn. * The Kingdom of Hyrule and Strict Goddess Worship Factions can potentially dislike and declare war on you. * Can be defeated if every city and unit you control is destroyed. * Sheikah do not undergo traditional training and instead must be recruited like normal soldiers. * The following units are available: Soldiers of Agahnim, Interrogators, Kingmakers. The Cadre was intended to convert to death Stance if CPU-controlled, and the Kingdom of Hyrule was performing poorly under player control. Category:Hyrule Conquest